


Belonging

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bobby Singer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Dates, Smut, Top Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2019Kink: Crobby





	Belonging

Bobby was a simple man. He woke up, had a shower, did some research while drinking and then would go back to sleep, occasionally eating in between. This changed though, when Crowley wandered into his life. The new human had sought refuge from demons, and Bobby had been more than willing to take it, having a surprising softness for the King of Hell. It didn’t take long for Bobby’s shack to become a shared house, even when Crowley returned to his position as King of Hell, and in that position, he was able to make the shack more liveable for them both. While this was happening, both men could feel something happening. A change in their emotions, and neither knew what it was.

Every so often, Bobby would find himself daydreaming about a normal life with Crowley, a normal relationship. When he realised what he was daydreaming about, he’d shake it from his head and grab a drink. Crowley was having similar thoughts, though some got rather risqué at the worst times. The last straw came when he was listening to some demon ramble on about why he’d gone against Crowley’s orders, but Crowley’s mind was focused on the way Bobby had fallen asleep the previous night, while they were watching a movie on the sofa. Crowley had wanted nothing more than to curl close to the hunter and snuggle with him, regardless of how it appeared to others that he was cuddling a hunter.   
“Fuck this, get outta my sight. I don’t wanna see you any more” Crowley said, before disappearing to the shack. Walking in, he looked around but couldn’t find Bobby. As he made his way up the stairs, grateful that he’d persuaded Bobby to lay a carpet, silencing his steps. Opening the door to Bobby’s bedroom, he found the hunter snoring away in bed. He’d been up late, researching for the Winchesters, and was likely finally getting some sleep catch up. Unsure of what he could do, Crowley slid his shoes off and slid into the bed, cuddling close to Bobby. Bobby grumbled and turned over, hunter instincts kicking in. His eyes softened when he found Crowley, smiling slightly.   
“Hey, you’re home early?” He spoke, rubbing his eyes.   
“Go back to sleep, Bobby, you’re tired” Crowley murmured, stroking his thumb over Bobby’s cheek. It didn’t take much for Bobby to fall asleep, and it felt more comfortable than he had anticipated, and Bobby didn’t look too uncomfortable either, even more so when he snuggled closer and rested his hands on Crowley’s waist.

When eventually Bobby awoke, Crowley was asleep, holding him equally as closely. He looked to the King of Hell and shifted, unsure of how to feel. He sighed and for once in his life, he let himself have the one thing he wanted. Shifting, he removed his t-shirt and turned so that they were spooning, Crowley’s arms automatically falling to his waist. Bobby smiled and connected his hand with Crowley’s. In the future, Bobby knows there will be conversations that need to be had, arguments with one or the other Winchester, and whatever else, but that’s not now, and Bobby couldn’t care less about those things.

It was weeks before their first date, they were taking their relationship slow, at Bobby’s request. It was his first relationship with a male, and while he knew it would be different, he hadn’t anticipated how much he’d like it. They spent every night curled together, regardless of what happened during the day. They always moved on from arguments, and nothing ever got worse than a bit of shouting. They occasionally kissed, though both just preferred to snuggle and watch movies. Bobby loved it, just as much as Crowley.

Walking into their home, Bobby was surprised to find Crowley laid on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. Smiling to himself, Bobby slipped off his shoes and slid beside Crowley, curling close and watching the man sleeping, until he himself also fell asleep.

When Crowley awoke, he looked down and found Bobby curled up in his arms. Smiling, Crowley shifted and kissed the top if Bobby’s head, removing the cap to stroke his fingers through the thin layer of hair that remained. Bobby stirred slightly.   
“Hey” He murmured.   
“Hey, sleepin’ beauty” Crowley smiled.   
“How are you?” Bobby asked, rubbing his eyes until he was awake.   
“Stressed” Crowley sighed.  
“Though better now I’ve seen your face” He smiled. Bobby smiled and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulders, resting in silence for several minutes.  
“The Winchesters are coming down over the next few weeks” Bobby murmured, not moving from where he’s laid.   
“Are they? Why?” Crowley asked.   
“They have a hunt, but they apparently want to see me anyway” Bobby said.  
“Well…bugger” Crowley sighed.  
“Yeah, they’ll murder us both if they find out about us” Bobby sighed.   
“Only if they find out about us, that is” Crowley said, smiling softly.   
“Yeah, that’s true” Bobby sighed.  
“What day are they coming?” Crowley asked.   
“They’ve started the journey already, so any time in the next few days” Bobby sighed.   
“I’m sure we can figure something out” Crowley smiled, shifting to lay on his side and flicked the television on, shifting so they could spoon while watching the movie.

It took less than two days for the Winchesters to arrive. When Bobby saw the car, he turned to Crowley and gestured for him to get out. He kissed him gently and hugged him extra tightly before Crowley left, leaving Bobby to sigh into the empty house.   
“I love you” Bobby whispered, unaware Crowley could still hear him.

The Winchesters stayed for 7 days, which was 7 days without Crowley too long for Bobby. The moment the car was pulling off of the dusty driveway, Crowley was in front of Bobby, kissing him deeply.   
“Never again” He growled, between kisses when Bobby needed to breathe. Bobby nodded and groaned when Crowley pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Bobby groaned and gripped Crowley’s ass, gasping when Crowley moved to nip at his neck.   
“You better stop now, if you don’t want this” Crowley grumbled, voice rumbling against the skin of Bobby’s neck.   
“Bedroom, now” Bobby managed to get out, and it’s all Crowley needed to hear. Snapping his fingers, they were laid on the bed, Crowley kneeling above Bobby as they kissed, at some point, Bobby became naked. It didn’t take long for them to be both naked, Crowley’s tongue exploring Bobby’s body. Crowley smirked when he reached Bobby’s crotch. Crowley smirked and teased Bobby, snaking his tongue out to tease the head. Bobby moaned at the first touch, his hand falling to Crowley’s head, grasping at the short hair. Crowley smirked, taking Bobby into his mouth and sinking down until his nose was pressed against the coarse hairs. Bobby shouted in pleasure, his hips rocking up and jerking, until Crowley held them down. Bobbing his head, Crowley began teasing Bobby, steadily opening him. 

Bobby’s first orgasm came quickly, it’d been so long without having anyone in his life that he couldn’t hold off for long, though Crowley didn’t seem to bothered. He sat back, watching as Bobby panted for several moments, until he snapped his fingers, a condom appearing in his hand.   
“You sure you want this?” Crowley asked, his eyes meeting Bobby’s. Bobby nodded, shifting to steadily unbutton Crowley’s shirt, stripping the other man. Crowley smirked, once he was naked, and kissed Bobby again, while kneeling over him. He rolled the condom on, not separating the kiss, as he wound Bobby’s leg around his waist.   
“Tell me, if it’s too much” Crowley murmured, against Bobby’s lips.   
“I know it’s your first time, like this” He continued, lining himself up.   
“I don’t wanna hurt you, love” He promised, kissing Crowley gently. Bobby groaned as Crowley began to sink in. It was an alien feeling to Bobby, he hadn’t had sex in so long, and this way, it felt completely different to what he’s used to, but yet, it feels right. Like he belongs.

Crowley groaned, his thighs hitting against Bobby’s ass as he sunk in. Bobby was tight around him, almost too tight. It was perfect. As Crowley began to move, the moans leaving Bobby’s lips were making it so much better that it didn’t take them long to come, Bobby coming only moments before Crowley did. Once they were cleaned up, and laid side by side, Bobby realised what had been wrong throughout his life. He had never felt like he belonged, not like he does now.


End file.
